Fairy Tale Legends Reborn
by bigj1997
Summary: this is my version on how i think fairy tail should have been written enjoy and review (i do not own fairy-tail or any of the characters)


**Chapter one: a chance encounter**

 **Narrator: in a land far, far, away lies the kingdom of Fiore a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, a land filled with magic found in every home, bought and sold in every market place for most magic is just a tool apart of every mundane life however for some magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice, these are the wizards, banded together in magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune many such guilds dock the landscape of Fiore but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest one from which countless legends have been born a guild that would no doubt continue to create legends well within the future it name is fairy-tail**

 **Narrator: this is the port town of Hargeon where we meet a young waitress named Lucy who aspire's to become a wizard of renown and earn herself fame and fortune along the way**

* * *

 **Lucy: POV**

"I'm leaving and I'm never coming back" the child's voice was filled with nothing but rage and utter contempt for the large golden haired man sitting at the desk going over building contracts and overseas expansion he looked up from his work and frowned at the small child keeping him from his work, his sapphire eyes so empty and cold like a block of ice sending chills down the girls spine, "is that why you interrupted me girl"? he said his voice like the cold of a winter breeze "do as you like I'm far too busy for your trivial nonsense" he said before once again returning to his work.

The girl didn't know what hurt more the man's words, or the complete and utter lack of emotion behinds them, tears streamed down the child's face, tears for a man that didn't care if she was happy or sad, healthy or sick, or even if she lived or died "I hate you" the girl said her voice raw with sheer emotion. The man looked back at her once more his features unchanged not even caring enough to pretend to look hurt "I don't care" he said before waving a hand to one of his servants. The kind looking brown haired women in a maid uniform reached for the girls hand but she slapped it aside running as fast as her legs could take her from that office, and from that cold unfeeling man that dwelled within it . She ran and ran her tears becoming thicker, and snot started to sliding down her nose "I hate you, I Hate you, I hate you" she said over and over again the words echoed throughout the house. The girl didn't stop running until she reached the exit of the house she opened the large ornate wooden doors stepped through without a second thought, she never did look back.

That was the last time I saw my father before I left, a girl no older than 10 with nothing but the cloths on her back, and not a jewel in her pocket. The past seven years since coming to Hargeon hadn't been easy but I've carved out a decent living for myself as a waitress at the blooming rose the most popular tavern in town the pay may not have been great and that old crone madam Lucile worked her to the bone night after night, but at least I didn't starve and I always had a roof over my head, despite the backbreaking work and meager pay if I hadn't wondered into this place seven years ago I might have ended up dead or worse. The clock struck midnight and my shift was over I took of my apron and hung it on a rack, locking the tavern doors I went upstairs to get some well deserved rest, I opened the door to the guest room madam Lucile bless her heart had been letting me stay in ever since I started working here it wasn't anything fancy it was a small room with a bookshelf, a bed, and a desk but given that before I started working her I was living under bridges and alleyways this little room was more than I could ask for I pulled up a chair from beneath the desk got out a pen and paper.

"Dear mom I just finished another long shift madam Lucile worked me good tonight but I'm doing fine much better than I was when I first came to Hargeon at least I'm not eating out of trashcans and sleeping with rats and hobos anymore. I think I'm finally going to visit Hargeon's one and only magic shop the black-squid I think it's called their suppose to have all sorts of magical item's there, I heard some people in the tavern say that they even had a golden gate key for sale can you believe it, those are super rare and powerful it must be fate it turned up in a small port city like this one, although I also heard that place is quite pricey and I'm not exactly rolling in jewels but I'll figure something out. I really want to do it mom I really want to join a guild and not just any guild I want to join fairy-tail. I know, I know, last time I said I wanted to join phantom lord but I've been reading about them in sorcerer weekly these past few weeks and I don't think I could fit in, in a place like that but fairy-tail different their the number one guild in Fiore and they have all different kinds of people there, I know if I work hard enough and save just a little more money I'll be able to travel to their guild and become a full fledged wizard like I always dreamed its getting pretty late talk to you later mom love you".

I put the letter in an envelope and stuck it under the desk. Hopping into bed i dreamt a strange dream of a red dragon whisking me off my feet and taking me to a land full of fairies.

* * *

 **Narrator: a few days earlier inside the fairy-tail guild a young talented wizard by the name of Natsu Dagneel prepares to take on take on his mentor and father like figure Macao Conbolt**

* * *

 **Natsu: POV**

"I hope you're ready Macao because this time I'm taking you down" I said a devilish grin born from anticipation and excitement plastered on my face as I released my magic power summoning Brilliant flames of gold, and red to wrap around me like a second skin growing larger, and larger as it scorched the wooden planks beneath me. Macao just looked at him those black eyes of his glittering with amusement a smirk broke out of his lightly stubble face "wow that's some impressive magic power you got their Natsu you really have grown strong these past few years" he said his voice filled with such pride and approval it made me blush slightly,"But" he added his smirk turning into a fierce grin "your still not strong enough to take me down" he said before released his own magic power those purple and blue flames of his matching my own in size and strength. fortunately the tables in the guild hall had been cleared in preparation for our fight. Surrounding us in a wide circle the other members of fairy-tail roared and cheered mostly for Macao.

"Teach that pink haired lizard a lesson" Grey shouted

"Show him what it means to be a real man" Elfman roared

"Please don't hurt him too badly Macao" Mirajane squeaked

"I've got five hundred jewels riding on you Macao so you better win" Cana warned

I didn't pay them any mind I could kick their asses once I was done with Macao. I drew my attention back to Macao as Wakaba mine stepped between the wide space between them the man with the ostentatious brown hair was wearing his usual green flowered shirt and brown shorts he was Macao's closest friend and drinking buddy and was like a older brother to me, he had agreed to refugee our fight to make sure we still had a guild after the fight he pointed me letting out a puff of his pipe " you ready Natsu" he said giving him a wink "ready" I roared his already massive flame grew even more Wakaba nodded then turned to Macao " are you ready Macao" he said giving his friend a wide grin Macao's own power surged in response as he nodded. Alright then fighters ready…. Begin he said at the same he summoned a cloud of pink smoke from his pipe to lift him into the air well out of range of the chaos me and Macao were about to release.

Macao raised a finger gesturing for me to come at him, like I needed the invitation like a speeding bullet i shot myself straight at him jumping into the air I wrapping my hand in in a ball of blazing flame " **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST** "! I roared plunging my fist down into the floorboards where he would have been if he hadn't jumped into the air just as planned "you're getting predictable old man" he said gathering muscle strength and magic in his legs I leaped into the air with him fire coating every inch of my body " **FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN** " I bellowed driving my head straight for his chest like a spear of flame but the old-man just barely managed to block my attack by crossing his arms in front of him taking the blow on his forearms instead of his chest a regular persons arms would have been incinerated by this level of heat but Macao was a powerful wizard even for a member of fairy-tail, not to mention a fellow fire user and while he wasn't immune to fire magic like I was, it would take more than this to burn his skin. but the force of my attack did manage to send him crashing to the floor. surprisingly he was able to land on his feet digging his shoes into the floor board to keep himself from being sent flying threw the wall but I wasn't finished with him yet, summoning flames to my feet I propelled myself at him like a bullet closing the distance between us. once more I pounded Macao's guard with a whirlwind of flaming fists burning the arms of his white jacket to cinders gradually with each successful blow his fair skin began to blacken it wouldn't be long now once his arms reached their limit his guard would drop and then I'd finish him off with my breath attack ow yeah this old-man was going down. Just as planned his charred hands fell to the side, I was just about to unleash my signature attack but the old-man's smiling face threw me off, by the time I realized what he was doing it was too late protruding from his finger tip the purple net had already wrapped around his ankle "my turn" Macao smirked flicking his arm from side to side the purple flames mimicked his actions as he sent me slamming back and forth head first into the floorboards while the flame couldn't hurt me the hard wooden floor most certainly could I could feel my brain turning to jelly I couldn't take much more of this I tilted my head up trying to bite the flames but Macao must have seen that coming because he began to twirl me like a hurricane I was going so fast, ow no my face began to turn green as my motion sickness started to kick in damn that crafty old-man he knew I had a delicate stomach I felt like I was going to pass out until Macao stopped twirling me like a rag doll instead he used the gathered moment to send me crashing to the floor finally releasing me from his purple flare my vision was a patchwork of stars and I couldn't move a muscle in my body.

Wakaba floated down beside me looking my limp body over he held up his hand "the winner by TKO is Macao Conbolt" the guild went nuts as they hoisted the winner in the air shouting praise and congratulations leave me to slowly make my way towards a table I barely made it into the chair before I slammed my head down Dammit, Dammit I almost had him he scowled himself. A fluffy ball of fur landed on my shoulder I looked down at the blue haired cat latching onto me hey happy he said before returning his head to the table don't be upset Natsu the cat coaxed patting me on the head "you came really, really, close to beating him you'll get him next time". I sighed "that what you told me the last time I lost" i said disappointingly happy turned his nose up at me "well if you would actually win already I wouldn't have to keep saying it" he mused my heart sank even more geez kick a guy while he's down why don't ya, evil little cat".

I turned my head as I notice a chair being pulled next to me "what do want Knov" I said my tone hard so that he knew I wasn't in me mood for the rat toothed mans jokes knov held up his hands in innocents "hey now no need to get all pissy Natsu I just came over to say you did great out there you had him on the ropes I actually thought you were going to win this time" he said doing his best to sound uplifting but that only had me more depressed "It doesn't matter how close I was I still didn't win" Knov rolled his eyes dude Macao's crazy strong he's almost on Erza's level and you and I both know he could be an S-class Mage if he wanted to" I nodded in agreement a cold shiver running down my spine at the mention of that Scarlet haired devil " speaking of Ezra where did she run off too" I asked hoping she wasn't to far i still needed my rematch with her too "she's on a mission investigating the rumor of some horned giant in plankar valley Knov shivered " I hope it's just a rumor" I laughed "yah for the monsters' sake". Knov nodded in agreement speaking of rumors word around town say's a salamander has wandered into one of the port cities I bolted up from my chair grabbing Knov by his brown shirt "what where, how long ago, is he still there, come on Knov spit it out". "Cant breath" the rat faced man complained I threw him back in his chair tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the man to catch his breath "like I was saying" he gasped his breathing still a bit ragged "someone calling themselves salamander stopped in a port city called Hargeon the other day as far as I know whoever it is, is still there and that's all I know now if you'll excuse me" he got up from his chair walking into a crowed of guild members.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face it could be him he had to get to Hargeon as fast as my legs could carry me I race over to a clothing rack pulling my crimson jacket and white scarf over my body, then I went to work packed my bags with only the bare necessities I was half way to the door happy in tow when I heard a voice calling my name I turned around to see Macao downing alcohol with one hand while getting the other healed by Mirajane, and also taking the not so subtle opportunity to grab her thigh. Perverted old-geezer doesn't he know he's already married with a kid too. The old man took another long swig of his drink before setting it down on the table I heard what knov said you really think its him he said his speech only slightly slurred I nodded "who else could it be" I reasoned Macao gave a shrug "literally any of the seventeen million people on this continent, but hey I could be wrong wouldn't be the first time so how are you planning on getting to Hargeon". He said narrowing his brows I pinched my chin in thought well I was planning on walking their I said confidently but that was soon dashed as Macao shook his head you could and it only take you a little over three weeks by that time whoever you're looking for might be gone". I gritted my teeth I could take the train it would be hell on the way their but it was much faster than walking but I was flat broke. I could try and take a job but that might take as long as walking to Hargeon so what should I do I was scratching my head trying to come up with a plan when Macao yelled "catch" immediately my hand shot up closing around something soft I opened my hand to find a bundle of jewels starring at me I looked at Macao trying to find the right words to thank him but he held up a hand "you don't have to say a word just go look you for dad kid and if you find him tell him old Macao sends his regards" he said taking another sip of his drink "I will" I promised shooting for the door I'm on my way dad

* * *

 **Lucy: POV**

Morning came fast and I was still sore to the bone but I got out of bed with renewed vigor today was the day I took another step into becoming a full fledged wizard I opened my closet fishing out my blue stripped white shirt and my blue skirt I took out my key ring smiling at the golden celestial keys of torus and Aquarius with any luck I'll be adding another golden key to my collection with a skip in my step I hurried down the stairs just before I could leave I heard madam Lucile deep foreign voice "just a minute little Lucy" the madam said I turned around to see a enormous old women with long grey hair tied in a hairnet her hard features and tan skin glistening in the light of the morning. Madame Lucile still wearing her work cloths as if she slept in them she had a leather whip in hand with a triangle tip she tossed it to me and I tied it to my belt "be safe out there and remember what I taught you" she smirked "go for the eyes I said in unison with her madam Lucile nodded in approval "just don't be late for work tonight or you're the one who's going to get the bad end of that whip" she warned I gave her a weak smile but on the inside I was totally petrified I'd seen the madam toss out trouble-making men as well as women I could only imagine what she could do to a small girl like her whip in hand "I'll be on time promise "I said barley managing to keep my voice from stuttering as I hurrying out the door.

i walked down the street until i came across a shop with a black hand print hanging from the door the place didn't look like anything special but looked could be deceiving i guess as i walked into the store i spotted an elderly man with more wrinkles than hair wearing a party hat and a yellow jacket watching me as i made my way towards one of the shelves i ran my eyes along the wares magic brooms, love potions, time lacramus, gate keys here it is. despite the shelf's label their was only one box i pulled it open but instead of gazing upon one of the golden zodiac keys i was staring at a silver dog key one of the non-combat types irritation started to bubble inside me, but i was captivated by the little dogie it was so cute i just had to have him i took the box to the cashier "i'd like to buy this" she said pushing the box towards the old-man he raised a brow "a celestial wizard are you a rarity indeed are you sure you want this silver key it not very powerful its meant to be more of a pet than anything" he said, i nodded" i'm sure i always wanted a little dog anyway how much" i asked reaching into my shirt pocket the old man rubbed his chin "for a silver key i can part with it for twenty thousand jewel" my face went as pale as a sheet "twie-twe-twenty thousand" ow hell no well looks like i was going to have to use my ultimate bargaining tool undoing the top of my buttons i laid down flat across the counter "now i'm sure we can come to some kinds of arrangement" i said lacing my voice in pure seduction.

i cant believe that stingy old-geezer only knocked of a thousand jewel i must be losing my touch i was halfway back to the tavern when i heard the sound of girls screaming down the street "he's here, hes here its salamander" they cried salamander wasn't he a wizard from fairy tail what was he doing in hargion? i had to see this with my own eyes. i made my way down the street wiggling myself through hordes of screaming girls. at the the center i found a tall, lanky blue haired man with an x shaped tattoo on the side of his brow but what caught my eye was the heart shaped ring around his finger no not a ring a charm ow no i realized the magic tool to late as the charms magic grabbed ahold of my mind turning me into a slobbering fan-girl no different than the other girls gathered here dammit she needed something anything to just disrupt the charms magic for a few seconds.

* * *

 **Natsu: POV**

"attention all passengers you have now arrived at the port town of Hargeon please exit the train in a calm orderly fashion. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu"! i lifted my face from where i had planted it on the floor what is it happy i said trying not to barf i don't remember how i ended up on the floor but i was glad this infernal contraption had finally stopped where here he said cheerfully oblivious to my suffering. i tried to get up but failed miserably i hate trains Igneel better be here or when i get back i'm going to give Knov the beating of his life. "come on Natsu you better get of the train before it takes off" happy warned already out the train door i tried desperately to crawl toward the door but i knew even before i made it half way i wasn't going to make it happy hold the door i said weakly but happy just looked at him an evil smile plastered on his face happy don't you do it happy the cat waved his hand as the doors closed i tried to crawl out the window but the train was already taking off happy "you Bastar-" my cures was cut off as i empty'ed my bowls from the window.

"your the worst friend ever i don't know why i put up with you" i said scowling at the trenches cat on my shoulder happy gave him an innocent smile "ow Natsu what would you do without me you couldn't even find the train-station on your own" he chuckled. "shut up" i seethed strongly considering turning him into a roasted kitty cat when he bummed into a crowed of roaring women shouting salamander could he really be Igneel my heart started to pound and a grin shined on my face i forced my way past the roaring women nearly knocking over a very buck-some blonde before i stood face to face with a man that was not Igneel who the hell are you he the blue haired man gave him a confused smile well i'm the great salamander of course he said flipping his cape dramatically to the delight of the gathered girls but i was far from impressed your not the salamander either because i'm- i didn't get to finish as the storm of women jumped me sending me head first into a nearby trash can by the time i clawed my way out the self proclaimed salamander impostor was flying away on a purple ball of flame and crowed of women were dispersing all except for the Blondie i bumped into earlier "hi there" she said a thankful smile on her face "my names Lucy thanks for saving me back their care to get something to eat with me"?

* * *

 **So yeah a i added a few extra characters in this story and i pretty much made Macao OP, i wanted him to be more a father figure and mentor to Natsu as he's dealing with the fact that Igneel's gone, and depowered him just a little i always thought he was too strong at the beginning of fairy-tail so i want him to gradually get stronger after every fight and learn valuable lesson that will help him in future battles.**

 **if you have any questions or comments feel free to review**


End file.
